


go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor

by CoeurireDeux (Coeurire)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/CoeurireDeux
Summary: Patrick doesn't usually do this. He doesn't usually suck off strangers in glory holes. He swears.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952893
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110





	go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ellobean's Kinktober 2020 challenge.   
> Day 7: Glory Hole

Patrick didn’t usually do this. He swore it up and down, and he wished he could tell it to the guy in the stall next to him, as he dropped to his knees on the dirty bathroom floor in the crowded gay bar outside of town. But he couldn’t. That would ruin the excitement, the fun, and who knew, maybe it was someone he knew? 

But he’d seen the glory hole the last time he’d come in here to use the bathroom, and, well, he couldn’t resist. 

He shook his head, focused instead on the cock poking through the hole. It was a gorgeous cock, thick and just a little smaller than Patrick’s own, carefully wrapped in a condom. The other man had been so  _ delicate  _ about it, pointing his erection at the glory hole, but not putting himself all the way through until Patrick had extended a hand towards it. He liked that; he didn’t know guys could be thoughtful that way. The few times he’d experimented with other men, they’d been rough and rude. This man, Patrick thought, might be different. He might be sweet to him. 

As sweet as you can be when all you are is a faceless cock sticking through a hole. 

The thought made Patrick grin, and then he wiped the grin off his face so he could get to work. He started slowly, licking a line up the shaft, then back down again, then back up. If the man had any reaction to him being a tease, he didn’t say anything. Was he as concerned with anonymity as Patrick was? 

He found himself getting in his head again, wondering about this guy. Maybe he couldn’t find out everything about him, but he could find out what he liked. He took the tip of the man’s cock in his mouth and sucked gently. It was hard to hear over the blasting music, but he could have sworn that he was rewarded with a surprisingly high-pitched moan.

It sounded strangely familiar, but Patrick put the thought out of his head, instead focusing on drawing more noises from the man _.  _ He continued sucking on just the tip, letting his tongue work over it, until the other man abruptly pulled back, but not all the way back. Patrick wrapped a hand around his shaft to show that he got the message:  _ The tip’s too sensitive.  _ The stranger pushed his cock forward again, and this time, Patrick took as much of the length into his mouth as he could. It was a surprising amount. 

He began to suck slowly, still not giving up on the idea of being a tease. He could barely make out the stranger’s heavy breathing through the stall, and felt him push himself deeper into the glory hole, as if to say,  _ Please.  _ Patrick liked that, liked how needy he could make this stranger feel. He rewarded him by moving faster, until he was bobbing his head up and down on the stranger’s cock. The stranger’s moans became louder--did he not care that the whole men’s room could hear him? Apparently not--and he started thrusting himself, somehow  _ carefully  _ but still urgently, into Patrick’s mouth. 

This was  _ fun,  _ Patrick thought, his own cock hard as a rock as he knelt. He thought about unzipping, but he wanted to focus on the stranger. He kept sucking, feeling the stranger’s thrusts get more urgent, less controlled. He imagined him on the other side of the wall, his hands pressed against it, breathing hard as Patrick sucked him. 

And, fuck it, he was here, he was already being shameless, he might as well imagine David Rose on the other side of that wall. David, with his skinny jeans pulled down and that gorgeous cock he could feel in the back of his mouth, David getting fucked by a stranger in a nightclub, David that he was making feel so good--

The man froze, suddenly, stopped his bucking motions, pressed himself against the wall as hard as he could and let out a long, low moan that Patrick could hear over the music. He didn’t stop sucking, only slowed, feeling the pulse of the stranger’s orgasm as he emptied himself into the condom. 

Finally, the stranger pulled his softening cock away. He extended his hand towards the glory hole to return the favor, but Patrick didn’t take it. He didn’t want that right now; he wanted something else. 

“I wanna see you,” he shouted over the music. 

There was a long silence, so long that Patrick worried he’d said something horribly wrong. 

Then a familiar voice shouted back, “Um,” and Patrick’s blood ran cold. 

He exited the stall immediately, but didn’t leave the bathroom, instead hovering by the sinks so David could get the hell out of there without speaking to him if he wanted to. This wasn’t exactly how he’d imagined their first time. But it was how it had happened, and he’d have to deal with that. He stared in the mirror, took a deep breath, steeled himself. 

Finally, David, absolutely gorgeous in a sparkling top that went perfectly with his black skinny jeans, appeared at the sink beside him. 

“So,” he said, and then sighed deeply. 

“So,” Patrick agreed. 

“I’ll...see you at work tomorrow?” David twisted a ring on his finger. 

Patrick couldn’t hold back a laugh. “Yep,” he said. “See you there.” 

David turned to leave, then turned back. “Okay, so, here’s the thing,” he began. “This is fucking stupid. We’re both here. We just...you know.” He reached for Patrick’s arm. “Come dance with me.” 

Patrick flushed hot pink, and let himself be dragged onto the dance floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha yes i am still behind on this challenge but it's Fine 
> 
> Twitter: coeurire   
> Discord: August#2270  
> requests open!!


End file.
